


The Lucky Ones

by Karrissarella



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul: Re - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Manga Spoilers, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5630086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karrissarella/pseuds/Karrissarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s been a week since Shirazu’s passing, and Haise’s promotion. The Quinx Squad is trying to find their footing again. Especially Urie, and Saiko. Urie+Saiko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Ones

**Author's Note:**

> THIS HAS MAJOR SPOILERS FROM THE SERIES.

It had only been a week since Shirazu passed, but life was still moving as quickly as it was since the beginning of the Tsukiyama Family operation. Urie had been promoted to squad leader, as Haise was promoted to special class.

Before Shirazu passed, Urie would’ve done _anything_ for this spot again. Now, he would’ve given this desire back in a heartbeat just to have his friend back again. After the CCG took Shirazu’s body from the scene, Urie felt like everything he was doing became mechanical. Sure, he still went to the gym to train, and he kept up with meetings, and notes on cases just as he would’ve in the past, but there was no passion behind it. No motivation for anything. He mostly kept his distance from the other quinx unless Haise had forced him to join in, or it was for a mission.

 _Now_ , he had to become Haise immediately to take his place as squad leader, and although, he had been preparing for this since day one, he didn’t feel like he was in anywhere capable now.

Urie sighed heavily as he walked past Mutsuki’s door open. He wasn’t inside. He briefly wondered where he could’ve gone, but he wasn’t too worried. Mutsuki could take care of himself, and he wasn’t stupid. Urie slipped out his phone to check his messages, and noticed one from Mutsuki, saying he went out to get food for their apartment. Urie pursed his lips, and put his phone back in his pocket. Haise usually got groceries. It wasn’t long until his phone buzzed again, and he saw another message from Mutsuki. 

**From: Tooru**

**Msg:** _Can you check on Saiko? I haven’t seen her come out today..._

**To: Tooru**

**Msg:**   _Ok_

Normally, he would’ve texted back that the mini-pig could figure shit out herself, but everything, the whole atmosphere, and the whole dynamics between the Quinx Squad seemed so off now that Shirazu wasn’t there, and Haise moved classes.

Urie walked down the hallway to reach Saiko’s room, and lifted his hand to knock on the door, before he could hear Saiko through the door. He could hear her choking down sobs followed by small sniffles. What was odd is that he didn’t hear any video game music playing in the background, there was no continual stream of Himouto! Umaru-chan he usually despised her playing on repeat. There was only her sounds which signaled a red flag in Urie’s mind. She had….been crying nonstop since the funeral. Granted, it’d only been a week, but he couldn’t even remember her coming out to rummage through the leftover junk food Haise had bought for her.

“Yon—Saiko?” He rapped on the door with his knuckles. “Can I come in?”

Saiko’s sniffles were her only answer.

Urie let out a soft sigh of impatience. “I’ll give you until 3 to become decent if you aren’t, then I’m opening this door. It’s been far too long since you’ve annoyed me.” He murmured, and began counting. There was small shuffling, and he was greeted with an open door, frizzy-haired (pigtails undone), puffy-faced Saiko looking anywhere but Urie’s eyes.

Urie felt a small pain in his chest. He knew this face. He had this face at the crime scene while yelling at the upper class as his friend died in his arms. He welcomed himself in as Saiko turned to go back to lay down on her bed. He exhaled through his nose, and took a seat on the edge. He wasn’t sure what the rules were with males and female friends on a bed.

There was a long silence until Saiko began to bawl again, hiding her face in her pillows. Urie frowned, and had to quickly think of what the others might do. Shirazu would probably crack a joke at her to light a fire under her ass to sass back, but that was probably not the best idea in this scenario, and Urie was never good with jokes. Haise and Mutsuki would get touchy-feely which is also not what he was good with, but as the squad leader – he’d had to deal with emotions like this in the future. Haise wouldn’t be here anymore, and Mutsuki got too overwhelmed at times.

“Shh, c’mere,” he said, leaning on the bed to minimize the space between them, and Saiko only peeked from between a space in her hair to look up at him. He motioned with one of his hands to come closer to him. Saiko slowly got up, and crawled over to Urie’s side, and leaned against him. Urie wrapped both arms around her, pulling him into his chest. Saiko’s eyes blinked tears away and her eyes widen as she was pulled into Urie’s chest. Urie had never been so willingly to give up his personal space.

“Urie…?” She managed to get out.

Urie wasn’t good at being a team player, but if he learned anything from Haise, and Shirazu – it’s that he needed to be, and after this, he was more than willing to try. “I think…” he started to answer, “that we both need this.”

Saiko blinked once more, and felt tears fall down her reddened face, but she nodded in understanding and pressed her head against his chest. “I’m so sorry.” She whispered. “I could’ve been stronger. I could’ve helped him fight. I’m useless.”

Urie shook his head. “That’s the hardest I’ve ever seen you work,” he smirked, placing a hand on her head. “They’re gonna pay for what they did. You hear me, squirt? They’re not gonna get away with it. I promise.”

Saiko could only nod against his chest as she felt her waterworks spring back up, tears flooding down her cheeks as she tried to choke them back again. Urie’s hand smoothed out her frizzy hair, and rocked her back and forth slowly. “Shh, it’s okay. We’ll get through this, okay? Me, you, and Mutsuki…were not leaving each other. We’re staying right here.” _He promised._


End file.
